La Danse de la Diva
by Hermi-ko
Summary: Traduction de la fic "Diva's Dance" de Regina Raptorum : Quand la diva Plavalaguna a été chargé de la protection des pierres, elle savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen de les protéger. Elle savait aussi ce que ça lui couterait, même si Leeloo l'ignorait. OS


_Auteur : Regina Raptorum_

_Traductrice : Hermi-ko_

* * *

La Danse de la Diva

* * *

**Note de l'auteur : Oh, wow, regardez ce que j'ai trouvé sur mon disque dur. Je l'ai écrit il y a longtemps, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai jamais posté : c'est l'une de ces fics qui m'ont satisfaites dès leur premier jet.**

**J'ai toujours eu cette idée que la Diva Plavalaguna était une télépathe, alors tous les textes écrits **_*comme ça*_ **sont des messages télépathiques. Bref, juste pour vous dire ce que je ressens.**

**Le Cinquième Elément ne m'appartient pas, ni le film ni ses personnages. Je ne me fais pas d'argent de poche en écrivant cela et je n'ai pas d'argent pour être trainée en justice. Laissez-moi donc tranquille.**

* * *

Elle arrivait, Leeloo pouvait le sentir. La diva avait tendance à affecter les gens de manière étrange, mais pour Leeloo, c'était une présence calme et rassurante. Une influence stable au milieu du chaos qui l'entourait et la chamboulait. Il n'y avait rien que de la beauté chez Plavalaguna et elle rappelait toujours à Leeloo qu'elle avait été créée pour protéger.

_*Je suis soulagée que vous soyez saine et sauve* _La gentille voix de la diva semblait faire écho dans sa tête. Les mots étaient dans l'ancienne langue, pas l'Anglais que Leeloo avait rapidement appris ou la langue natale de la diva. _*Les nouvelles de l'attaque m'ont apeurée. Tout est sans avenir si vous êtes perdue*_

La secrétaire de la diva s'approcha du coin de mur près duquel se trouvait Leeloo. Elle parla à voix basse, faisant attention à ne pas qu'on la remarque. "La diva est ravie que vous soyez là. Elle vous donnera ce pour quoi vous êtes venu après le concert. Attendez là."

_*Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de temps. Mais il en reste encore un peu*_

Elle ne savait pas de quelle espèce était Plavalaguna, seulement qu'elle n'était pas de la Terre. Mais les Mondoshiwan lui faisaient confiance et la respectaient, et c'était suffisant pour Leeloo pour aussi lui faire confiance. Elle protègera les pierres jusqu'à ce que Leeloo, le prêtre Cornelius et ses gardiens Mondoshiwan les récupèrent. Le Mal était un ennemi rusé et avait essayé plus d'une fois d'arrêter la Lumière de Création. On ne pouvait que craindre quels seraient ses agissements cette fois.

A part ça, les Mondoshiwan étaient de l'avis que moins longtemps les pierres restaient sur Terre, mieux le monde se portait. Ils n'apprenaient pas de leurs erreurs, pouvaient faire des choses vraiment stupides et paniquaient facilement, ce que les Gardiens avaient appris la dernière fois qu'ils étaient venus chercher les Eléments il y a trois cent ans de cela.

La réunion avec la magnifique chanteuse avait été très sobre. Elle avait accepté de prendre soin des pierres et de les protéger. Leeloo ne savait pas pourquoi, mais elle semblait très triste à la fin. "Je ne sais pas où je serai quand la crise arrivera, mais je planifierai un concert quand l'heure sera venue. Vous serez capable de me trouver." Elle avait commencé à partir et avait marqué un temps, avant de se tourner vers Leeloo. "Je pense que ce sera mon dernier."

Désormais Leeloo savait ce qu'elle avait voulu dire, il y a bien longtemps. Et elle voulait pleurer, protester, insister que c'était contre sa nature de permettre une telle chose. _*Ne faites pas mon deuil. Si quelqu'un doit mourir pour que tous vivent, je ferai avec joie ce sacrifice. J'ai pris cette décision* _Leeloo voulait crier que tant étaient déjà morts et que la beauté et l'innocence de la diva étaient ce pour quoi Leeloo avait été littéralement créée pour protéger. Mais elle garda le silence. Cacher les pierres était tout ce qui importait dorénavant.

_*Toute chose meurt, tôt ou tard. La vie sans la mort est autant contre-nature que la mort sans la vie. J'ai vécu, et c'est l'heure pour moi de mourir. Mais nous avons toujours un petit peu de temps. Et j'aimerais chanter une dernière fois* _Ce doux murmure mental lui était parvenu alors que la diva était escorté vers la salle de concert.

Et tandis que les premières notes du concert d'adieu de la diva Plavalaguna résonnaient dans les enceintes du bateau, Leeloo ne put pas s'empêcher de pleurer.


End file.
